Guides
All guides can be found in here. Guides Ways To Earn Fast Gold Pieces (also known as money) There are a few different ways to get GP on CheatSkape, These include: Going to Pest Control through :: pc (no space), Pick Pocketing (Thieving) and attacking. Pest Control would have to be the easiest way to get money and you also get other items, Including the new Santa Armour, God Swords, Bandos And much, much more! Another easy away to earn money is here; thanks to Flam3: Secondly you have got Pick Pocketing. To get maximum amount of money from, Pick Pocketing you must have a really high level (Around the 90 mark), Which doesn't take to long to achieve. From Pick Pocketing you also get other items including god swords and Castle-Wars Tickets (Both can be sold for GP) And Lastly, Attacking. Attacking can be done in the Wilderness and also just on NPC's found through out the server. Attacking will help you achieve excelent Combat levels, but is not the best way to get money. - Ways To Get Fast Castle-Wars Tickets Once again, there is many ways to get Castle-Wars. These include ::pc (Pest Control) and Pick Pocketing (Thieving). ::pc would be the best way for a higher level combat person to earn Castle-Wars Tickets, Although if your not as advanced in combat, than Pick Pocketing would be the best way to go. Once again the higher your Thieving level, the more Castle-Wars Tickets you will get from the NPC's. Also always move on the the best NPC for your Thieving level, as they give more Castle-Wars Tickets than the lower level ones. - Half keys, What they do, How you do it. Half keys are item that're dropped from almost every monster in CheatSkapes Economy. To use a half key you need to collect two sides of that key. The tooth side, and the ring side. Once you've done that, You can type "::key" and it'll take you to a place where the chest is held. Just click the key together (You'll get smithing EXP for doing so too.) and use it on the chest. But to win the max prize It's recommended you leave at least 18 spots free. - Trawler Mini-Game The Trawler Mini-Game is very easy. To start the Mini game talk to Ned who can be found near the East bank of Varrock, at the fountain. After you've done that you have to click A box and find 4 of each a plank and some sort of goo. once you've fixed the holes you'll have a bucket and a rope. click use on the bucket and click the sparkling water, and bail it out. then use the rope on the North ladder and click the trawler on the boat. And you're done! - In the the Barrows Brothers Mini-Game To do the Barrows Bros Mini-Game you have to find all the three ladders, climb up each one and kill a brother. and collect their keys, Once you've done that. You need to head to the port hole you saw before and go down it. Once you've done all that, You can claim your prize! - Rune-Crafting To do runecrafting type ::runecrafting then look in the Mage book. Once you've done that. click on one of the several rune icons. when you get to the Rune crafting altar. Just click the altar, and it makes them! But beware that are lots of random sometimes after even one click! - Mage Mini-Game To do the Mage mini game. Pull the switch in the home room (::dummies) and it will take you to the Mage Arena walk in and go into any of the portals. once you've done that. Collect 4 of each shape as many times as you can. Then deposit them. And you get some EXP for Magic. - King-Black-Dragon Beat Down. To kill the KBD bring lots of food and several other members with you. Or none if you're a level 125 or higher. I recommend you DON'T waste your time killing it cause you don't get much. But I suppose it's worth seeing your name on the screen - Barbarian Assault Mini-Game For Barbarian assault (Which I don't recommend you even bother doing.) The object is to kill all the enemies there until' you've gotten A key then use that you've gotten on the chest in that area. And you get one crappy little item. - Killing the Ice Queen. Kill the Ice queen. Get A prize (Why'd you bother looking at the guide for this? It's simple.) - Herblore To do Herblore click the bell in the home room (::dummies) then, Go buy some of the several item used to make potions, You'll need bottles of water too. Mix them together. And. You've made a potion!